


Owen Loves...

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adorable, Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Licking, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Owen loves spending time alone with you...





	Owen Loves...

\- Owen loves you. When he falls he falls hard and he spends all the time he can showing you how much he adores you with every single fiber of his being.

\- He’s a simple man who loves the feeling of you supple skin against his hard, muscular plains. He loves having you naked, touching him. The position doesn’t matter so long as he can feel every part of you unbidden he’s happy.

\- Owen likes to use his mouth. He likes to strip of your clothes, slowly, layer by layer, his lips kissing every single patch of bare skin available to him. He takes his time, using his hands to cup, trail and tease every inch of you as he works his way down your body.

\- He loves having you standing above him as he drops down to his knees so he can worship you appropriately. His large hands grip your hips, pulling you towards his eager mouth, you feel his breath ghosting across your inner thighs, the sensation teasing your slick clit before he devours you completely.

\- His hands move down from your hips to your ass, kneading the cheeks as he commands you to stay still in that sexy domineering tone of his.

    - Owen loves making your knees weak, the feeling of your fingers gripping his hair as he kisses you through your panties, swiping his tongue across your clothed clit. He doesn’t stop until your whimpering his name. His fingertips creep underneath the waistband of your panties, dragging them down along your lithe thighs before tucking them into his trouser pocket.

\- That frustrated growl of yours, he adores hearing it ring  in his ears as he plants kisses up along the inside of silky thighs. His breath ghosting along the place you want him the most, his lips barely brushing your clit.

\- Owen starts to work you over slowly, his kisses your molten core the same sinful way he kisses your mouth. His sensual tongue teases your clit with tiny circles as he grasps your ass even harder, sucking at your swollen nub.

\- The moment you cry out his name, he knows you’re all his and he decides to put you out of your misery.

\- He thrusts his tongue into you, holding you against him as he fucks you with his mouth.

\- Your orgasm hits you hard, causing you to scream Owen’s name as it consumes you entirely. Owen holds you up as your knees give out, he whispers the words ‘I got you’ as he lowers you down to his level, pressing tender kisses to your quivering body.

\- He holds you close, his large palms caressing your naked form as he tells you how beautiful you are, how much he loves you and how he’s going to make you come all over again.


End file.
